All at a Time
by Fray Ray
Summary: Sequal to A Second Chance May not have a case behind... Haven't decided. Possible Tiva and Jibbs.


**Sadly, I do not own NCIS...**

**So I decided to continue the story a little enjoy!**

**I did submit this as the last chapter of "A Second Chance" but I want it to be the first chapter of this one... So, it is.**

**Story coming soon (Maybe)- Tony's current girlfriend (Jeanne or whatever I don't care right now i am not writing it yet) is a -add word that rhymes with itch here- and does something or another and then blah blah blah Tiva hehehehe. So yeah just tell me what you think in a review...**

**By the way... Happy birthday Pauley Perrette.**

* * *

"I hate math," Holly wrinkles up her nose and turns to her laptop, starting to click away. 

"Holly, what are you doing?" Tony asked noticing her clicking away at the lap top.

"I am going to play WoW but I was doing some math that I needed to get done so when August rolls around I will be placed right in school," she replied looking at the man staring at her from his desk.

"A: WoW like World of Warcraft? B: Get your math done," he was sitting there doing paperwork and was told to make sure she got done with her work.

"A: Yes, it's not a bad game. B: It's stupid," Holly smiled at him. They talked using letters before they make a point often with each other. She had been there three weeks now and it was half-way through July.

"A: Probie play's it. B: I don't care," he said as Ziva looked up from her paperwork and Gibbs walked up beside Tony.

"DiNozzo, I told you to keep her mind on the work not keep it off the work," Gibbs said making Tony jump.

"Yes, Boss."

Gibbs turned his attention from Tony to the girl seated at his desk, "And, Holly, Math. Now."

"Yes, Gibbs," she mumbles clicking a few times on the computer before turning back to her work.

"Thanks, Ziva," Gibbs said as he headed out.

"'Thanks Ziva' for what?" Tony asked as soon Gibbs was out of earshot.

"Just a random time to say thanks," Ziva replied.

"You have a secret button under your desk that says if we're not doing what we're supposed to do," Holly said excitedly. Then she shrugged and added, "Or you could have just text messaged him."

"You watch too many movies and I didn't say anything. He walked up and heard you two," Ziva then turned to McGee, "Isn't that right, McGee?"

"Huh, oh sorry, did you guys say something?" McGee pulled out the head phone he had in at the sound of his name.

"I knew there was a reason you didn't jump into the conversation when World of Warcraft was mentioned," Tony teased.

"That is way too many w's," Holly had a relatively blank look on her face when she looked up from the math book in front of her and then just as quickly returned it.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee just looked at her for a minute. They still haven't gotten exactly use to her random outburst but did look forward to what she would say next. This time they didn't have to wait long.

"Hm," she popped her head up again, "Hypotenuse. Yeah, my math teacher last year told me it was a bathroom that was occupied on an airplane." She smiled at the team as they gave her weird look. Well, except for Tony who was too busy laughing.

"What is it this time?" Gibbs had walked up again to catch them all distracted.

Holly shrugged, "Airplane bathrooms that are occupied."

Gibbs gave her the same look that McGee and Ziva had been giving her a moment ago, "Do I even want to know?"

"Hypotenuse," Holly nodded, "math."

"What are they teaching in math these days anyways?" He asked still somewhat stunned.

"Madonna," Holly said with a smile.

Gibbs gave her another strange look, "Back to work," he directed at them all.

"Do you think he has a camera pointed at us," Holly whispered once he had walked away.

"I don't know... Madonna?" Tony asked looking at her again.

"We were learning about 3-D shapes."

"Cones," Tony nodded and Holly nodded back.

"Interesting," Ziva shook her head at the conversation the two were having, "Can you please get back to work so others can do the same?"

"Yes, Ms. David," Holly joked.

"You hang around Tony to much," Ziva rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh, "Someone help us please."

"She hangs around McGee to much, too," Tony added then shivered dramatically, "That's a scary combination to think about."

"Well, I hang around Ziva a bit too much, too. I got a saying wrong the other day," she let out a sigh, acting like it was a big deal."

"Yeah, that's a very scary combination," Tony nodded at the new piece of information that he had just heard. "So, have you hung around Gibbs and Jenny to much, too?"

"She slapped you on the back of the head the other day, Tony," Ziva reminded.

"Enough said," he replied and then they got back to work so things would be quiet. It would only be like that for the next five minutes, though, and that was if they were lucky.

* * *

Authors note: Just so you know, the hypotenuse thing was told to me by my math teacher I had a couple years ago and she even made the reference to Madonna when we were doing 3-D shapes. So those two things are true stories. 

Review please...Yeah its kinda short...


End file.
